


Late Night Doze

by RandomShmoe



Series: April NaNoWriMo [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Feel like I did ok, Fluff, Gen, I tried doing something not angst, M/M, Sleepy Soren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomShmoe/pseuds/RandomShmoe
Summary: Just Ike and Soren sitting out at night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We shall not look at the fact that I haven't written for my Camp thing since Tuesday. SHHHHHH!!! I blame work and the unfortunate needs for sleep, lol.
> 
> I've been in the mood to play Fire Emblem: PoR and Radiant Dawn again. So, to curb myself from doing /that/, I did a (hopefully) fluffy drabble between the two.
> 
> This is set after Radiant Dawn and the two head off on a journey together.

“So, this is where you ran off to,” A voice sounds out behind a sitting figure. The sitting male jerks in surprise and turns to face the newcomer, “Hi there Soren,”

“Ike,” Soren nods at the bluenette as he settles down next to him, leaving a couple inches between them. However, Soren is still able to feel Ike’s body heat easily and the wind mage shivers slightly at the contrasting temperature.

Ike doesn’t say anything as he stares out at the darken forest from their perch upon the cliff a few moments away from their campsite. Ruby eyes glance over at Ike and just starts staring at his friend, taking in all the changes from the past years. After a few more moments of silence Soren realizes that Ike is now staring back at him and the two pairs of eyes connect.

Soren lifts up his hand and - still so hesitatingly after all this time - places it on Ike’s arm gently. A smile tugs on Ike’s lips as he places his hand on top of Soren’s, “Everything ok Soren?”

The half-breed huffs as he twists his hand so they are able to lace their fingers together, “I should be asking you that. You’re the one being uncharacteristically quiet and brooding,” Soren pauses for a breath, “That’s my thing,”

That comment pulls a surprise, genuine laugh from Ike and Soren smiles softly at the transformation the laughter brings to the ex-Commander’s face. The wind mage shifts the last few inches so he is able to lean comfortably on his taller companion and his smile grows on feeling Ike laying his cheek on top of his head, his breaths shifting his bangs gently. The two of them fall silent once again and go back to staring at the clear, star filled night sky and the moon - only being a sliver in the sky - barely illuminating the surrounding areas.

Soren allows himself to lean more of his weight on Ike and lets his eyes fall close. He wants to voice his concerns about Ike’s behaviour, but he knows that Ike will just push those concerns aside. Thankfully, Soren knows Ike and knows of other ways to get the information he’s trying to dig for out of the bluenette. Loosening his muscles more after another few moments pass by, Soren lets loose a soft sigh and allows the rest of his weight to lean against Ike and this causes his body to shift and slide down so he’s half in Ike’s lap. His and Ike’s joined hands now trapped uncomfortably beneath his body.

Ike tenses at the movement for but a moment before he relaxes with a soft chuckle, “Hey Soren,”

Soren breaths a few breaths before mumbling out a jumble of sound that doesn’t really hold any meaning and groans a pleased noise once Ike’s fingers start combing through his hair. With the fingers running through his hair and the heat radiating from his new pillow Soren starts to truly doze despite trying not too. The downside with this tactic on gathering information...falling asleep.

“You awake?”

The question causes Soren to jerk at the sudden noise, but not enough to truly wake him fully and he grumbles past lips refusing to open and work properly, “M’wake,” Ike chuckles and starts shifting Soren, causing the mage to pout, “Nooo, ‘m ‘omfy,”

“I know, I know, but I want to get back to camp,” Ike soothes his grumpy mage, “You can fall back asleep soon enough,”

Soren makes a negative noise and refuses to move, not his fault Ike let him fall asleep. Ike lets a breathless laugh pass his lips before maneuvering Soren around so he can easily pick the uncooperative male up. Once he is in Ike’s arm Soren presses as much as he is able to against Ike’s chest and nuzzles the cloth as he can hear Ike’s heartbeat. The sound soothing him and dragging him back under.

However after a few steps a pained filled whine passes through Soren’s lips. Ike pauses and questions with panic filling his voice, “Soren? Soren what’s wrong?” Soren jerks his arm and clenches his hand into a fist and unclenches it with another whine. His brow drawn tight as he shakes his now painful tingling hand. Ike breaths a sigh of relief, “Don’t scare me like that! It’s because you feel asleep on your hand. That’s what you get,”

Soren weakly smacks at Ike’s chest and peels his eyelids up so he is able to glare at the now laughing man. Blue eyes stare down at him fondly as he shifts Soren so he is able to place a soft his on Soren’s branded mark. A pleased hum passes through Soren’s throat as he allows his eyes to fall shut and sighs, letting himself enjoy being carried back to their campsite.

The next thing Soren is aware of is that he is being set down on their bedding and his hand reaches out to snag Ike’s shirt, making sure the other doesn’t disappear once again. The wind mage drags himself back to the waking world once Ike is lying down next to him and he turns so he is able to curl against Ike’s side - using his chest as a pillow - and wets his lips before starting to speak, “Ike…”

“I’m fine Soren,” Ike cuts in and runs his fingers through Soren’s hair once again, “I promise. And if anything was wrong, you made everything better,”

A huff passes through Soren’s lips and admits defeat for this go at information gathering as he nuzzles Ike’s chest and runs his hand lazily up and down Ike’s side, “Love you,”

Ike squeezes him in a hug and he feels another kiss placed on his head before Ike replies back, “I love you too my little wind mage,"  
Soren let’s a pleased noise escape him and falls back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sleepy Soren was fun to write.


End file.
